Tempestuous Fortune
by TriGemini
Summary: Francesca Norrington is visiting her brother in Port Royal. With her visit she'll bring family together, secrets, adventure, love, treasure, and a chance encounter with pirates. Somehow Elizabeth, Will, and Jack find themselves involved.
1. Prologue

**Tempestuous Fortune**

By TriGemini

**Disclaimer: **I do not own PotC, or any of its characters, Walt Disney Pictures and Buena Vista Pictures do. So please do not sue.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_Dear James,_

_I do hope when you receive this letter gets to you are well. For the reason I write you this letter my son. It is because Francesca wishes to visit you in Port Royal. I do not know the reasons as to why she wishes to visit. Nevertheless, she is quite insistent and since your father so willingly giver her, her own way, which undoubtedly I am most certain that she will get, as always, therefore you are to expect her in a couple of weeks. Not to mention, you will have plenty of time to arrange all the necessary preparations for her arrival. Aside from missing her older brother, as you very well know she had. This visit will give her an opportunity to socialize with other people of London society that have settled there. Perhaps she may even find a suitor to her liking, as well, which I may also say she very much indeed needs to find. However, do not mention that to your sister, or else she will think that I have put you up to one of my schemes. Furthermore, there is another reason in which I wish for your sister to go to Port Royal. There is something bothering your sister and I do not know what it is for I have never been in her confidence. However, I do wish for you to find out. After all, she does you very much. For whatever grieves her you will be a better comfort…than I ever will be. Your father wishes to sends his greetings and hopes you are doing well. _

_Your loving mother,_

_Margaret Norrington_

James Norrington looked over the letter he had received a few days ago from his mother. He was not sure whether he should be overjoyed at the thought of his younger sister visiting or worried at what could happen with her here. As much as he loved his younger sister, she always had a flair for getting herself into some kind of trouble or other. So he hoped while she visited nothing unexpected would occur. Especially since, she could be full of so many surprises. However, he did miss her very much and always wished he could see her often. Now he would have his opportunity to do so. He just hoped though that this visit would be a good one. Even though, James could not shake off the feeling that something was going to happen and that it would change things as it were for he knew what Francesca was like and with her, anything could happen. It was times like this it would amaze him at how opposite in personality they were. Since he was always so serious, orderly, and practical about how things should be. Whereas, Francesca was carefree, compassionate, intelligent, and quite headstrong. She also had to have things go her way always. James knew whatever man married his younger sister would have to know how to handle her. Although there was, one thing that always worried James Norrington about his favorite sister.

_She liked pirates._

Ever since she was a young child the tales of pirates had fascinated her and did not help the matter either that as horrible as they were she actually thought they were decent (even though she did know that some were evil). Perhaps that was due to her closeness with one individual that would be better left unmentioned. Therefore, putting that particular thought out of his mind and he decided if there was one thing, James Norrington swore to do right it would be to keep his younger sister away from any pirates and it did not to him which pirate it was he wanted to keep them all away from his sister. In his mind, a pirate's life was not a decent living for any person and if he had any thing to do with it, his sister would not be corrupted by that foolishness.

_Ever!_

However, little did he know that fate would be conspiring against him and soon enough he would be doing some thing that he would never have done willingly. The arrival of his sister was just the beginning of this journey and soon enough the arrival of others would only push him further down that path in which he swore he would never go. Furthermore, this journey will take its course and each one will find their truth path along it.

* * *

**A/N: **However, I do own Francesca Norrington, and any other character that appears later on. What does anyone think? Should I continue this story, or should just forget about it. What do you say? Review to tell me. All right! 


	2. Chapter One

**Tempestuous Fortune**

By TriGemini

**Disclaimer: **I do not own PotC, or any of its characters, Walt Disney Pictures and Buena Vista Pictures do. So please do not sue.

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the town of Port Royal, Jamaica. In the household of Commodore James Norrington's house was in a total uproar, for they were preparing for the arrival of the Commodore's younger sister. James was making sure that everything was being organized for Francesca's arrival and he was in an anxious state, for he hadn't felt this way in a long while. Even when he attempted to court Elizabeth Swann, the governor's daughter, he hadn't been this uneasy. However, this situation was entirely different. After all this was his sister that was coming to visit…his only sister, he reminded himself constantly. For there was never a day that went by that he never thought about his little sister, of course, he hadn't seen her for some years, but he had kept in touch by letters and he often sent her gifts, as well. If there was one thing he hated to confess was that, he did enjoy spoiling her. For his father did the same, also. However, his mother highly disapproved of it very much; she believed that she could not stop them even if she wanted too. Therefore, she let them continue to do so as always. James cared for his sister very much and he would do almost anything for her if it were within reason, of course. For he could never say no to her it was just impossible to do so. Yet he had many years where she would go to him for comfort. Especially, from their own mother who in so many ways didn't understand her only daughter. It wasn't that Francesca was a difficult child. It was just that from an early age, James understood that his mother was never meant to be a mother at all. Since she had done her duty as a wife and thus provided for her husband an heir and a second child that was probably not really wanted by her at all. It was horrible to think that a mother didn't love her own children. However, Margaret Norrington was only a child herself when she was married off to the eminent merchant, Henry Lionel Norrington at the age of sixteen. She had hated her parents for arranging such a marriage to a man that was half her age and who was not in love with her. Not that love held any place in society; it was all a matter of convenience, and connections. The only reason father married her was because his family forced him to. At the beginning, the young wife held much dislike for her husband. Seeing as he never bothered with her. However, there was another reason, as well. The other reason being she knew that her husband had been in love with another woman. A woman of lower rank, a woman he knew he would never be allowed to marry. All the same, though, he loved her very much and that Margaret knew all too well.

She hated to think that she was jealous of the 'other woman', as Margaret had always referred to her as. Nevertheless, that woman had the love of her husband, his respect, and worse of all a child no less. Yes, that was what angered her so much. Not that Margaret truly cared about it. She only cared for what society would say if they'd known. She would be laughed at; it would be a humiliation and if there was one thing Margaret Norrington couldn't abide more it was a scandal. Margaret Norrington knew that one day she'd have to produce an heir for her husband, after all a legitimate heir was expected. Since she was his lawful wife and it didn't matter if he was willing to acknowledge the other son, she wouldn't hear of it. She wouldn't allow her husband to humiliate her in that way. Even though, her husband knew that she didn't want to have children. That wasn't the reason why he wanted to acknowledge his son though. In his opinion, he believed the boy should be allowed to have his surname. After all scandal or no scandal, Henry Lionel Norrington didn't care at what society, his wife, or what either family thought. Even though, in the end he mostly blamed all three on his great misfortune of being unhappy in his life. Over the years, the hatred grew even more between the couple, Margaret had resigned herself to complete unhappiness at the side of her husband, and it was the same for him. For neither of their family's would accept a divorce for any reason. What is more, as the years passed, Henry became desperate. He was convinced that if he wasn't going to be allowed to acknowledge his illegitimate son, Margaret would have to do her duty or else. Henry told Margaret that he wanted children and he frankly could care less what she wanted. Therefore, he gave her a choice, she either provided him with an heir or else he would divorce her and he could care less about the scandal that it caused. Not to mention, he would leave her in complete disgrace amongst the eyes of her family, for they would disown her without doubt and she would then be ruined, as well. Whereas, if she settled with an agreement that Henry offered her, he would provide her with the commodities that she was accustomed to, in exchange for a legitimate heir and family that he so desperately wanted.

A year later, James Henry Norrington was born into the Norrington household. His father was extremely happy that day. As for Margaret, she was in complete misery. She didn't even want to hold her own child after he'd been born and it disgusted Henry that she would act so coldly towards her newborn son. However, in the end, she got what she had wanted, the luxuries that her position in society required that she should have as compensation for giving her husband what he had wanted…a son and heir. As the years went by and James grew up into quite a well brought-up boy. However, with all the scolding that he received from his mother, James soon came to realize the bitter truth. It wasn't until he was ten years old, that his father brought home another young boy who was only two years older than he was. The boy didn't look anything like James. While James was fair-skinned, with light hair, and eyes this boy had dark tanned skin, brown hair, and dark eyes. He was the complete opposite of James in many ways. Margaret on her part went into a fury when she found out that her husband had brought home his 'other' son. She accused Henry of going against his promise; she also reminded him that he had James now so he didn't need to acknowledge this 'other boy'. However, Henry was adamant about his decision, for his 'other' son's mother had died and so he was left in the care of the only relative he had left…_his father_. James on his part could understand what was going on. For he didn't know why his mother was so angry with his father about bring this 'other' boy to the house. He thought it was a good idea that his father would bring home a playmate for him, for James truly had no one to play with, except for his nurse. Still though, James did not understand the situation. Especially, when his mother had flown into a fury and prohibited James to play with the other boy. As time moved, on in the Norrington, household things had drastically changed and the situation between husband and wife had grown quite precarious. Margaret Norrington always treated the 'other' boy dreadfully, even in the presence of her own son, and in especially in the company of her husband. For Margaret truly did not care what anyone thought about how she was treating the other boy. She only wanted to show her husband just how unwanted his 'other' son was in the house, especially by her. She truly did not want that 'other' woman's child to be living her house and growing up with her own son, as well. It even got to the point where Margaret started to threaten Henry about taking James away from him, or better that she would turn his own son against him if he weren't careful. However, Henry had his own threats, as well. For one he would abandon her publicly, divorce her and leave her without a penny to her name, and of course, he would then take custody of James away from her. Margaret knew that Henry wouldn't hesitate to leaving her and then divorcing her, as well. She always believed that after James had been born they would have gone their separate ways. However, they both decided that it was best that they stay together mostly for James' sake. Many years had passed and it wasn't until James was fourteen and the other boy had been sixteen that Francesca had been born. She had been an unexpected addition, for no one expected the Norrington's to ever have another child. However, here she was a new member of the Norrington household. From the moment she had been born things around the house had managed to settle down and yet Margaret was still the same as ever, cold and uncaring about the other child she had given birth too. However, with this one Margaret used it to her advantage. She knew that as long as Francesca needed a mother, Henry couldn't leave her. Because she knew that men had no idea on how to raise daughters and no matter how awful the marriage was between the two of them, Henry wouldn't have Francesca growing up without a proper mother figure. Even though, it would be proven in many years later, Margaret would never really prove to be a mother figure for her youngest daughter, so all those years had been spent in vain.

That was the only part of the family history that had marred James' life. For his father and Francesca had been a truly been a blessing while growing up. As for his mother, she had spent her entire life criticizing his choices in everything he did. Even though, he had to reluctantly admit that she had at times tried on some occasion to be a good mother, even if it just never came to her at times. With that thought, James snapped out of his daze. For he was thinking too much of the past and that was never a good thing…_EVER! _Furthermore, fate of that other boy wasn't worth mentioning seeing has how James felt that it had little consequences on the present moment. Instead, he wanted to focus on the present for his sister would soon arrive and that was what mattered. So he looked at the timepiece over the top of the fireplace which showed that it was nearing two o'clock in the afternoon and soon enough she would be arriving on a ship called, 'The Donato,' that would soon be docking at the port. There he would be to meet her and for the duration of her stay, she would be with him. Until further arrangements were made of what would happen next.

However, little did James know that with this visit from his sister certain things were about to occur. For he didn't know that something was soon going to happen that he wouldn't expect.

* * *

**A/N: **However, I do own Francesca Norrington, and any other character that appears later on. 


	3. Chapter Two

**Tempestuous Fortune**

By TriGemini

**Disclaimer:** I do not own PotC, or any of its characters, Walt Disney Pictures and Buena Vista Pictures do. So please do not sue.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

From the side of the ship, the town of Port Royal was coming into view very quickly and Francesca Norrington was quite excited to see her older brother James again. He was posted at Fort Charles, Port Royal, Jamaica one of England's many colonies in the Caribbean. It has been at least three years since his promotion to 'Commodore,' and she was truly proud of his achievement. If there was something James had always done in his entire life, it was to work hard and earn the respect of everyone around him. Although, she knew that James wished that his own family would accept it, especially their mother. For she could never understand why he chose a naval career in the first place, seeing how he'd come from a very wealthy family, and was always expected to go into the family trade business. Nevertheless, the life of a soldier in His Majesty's Navy was always something he wished to do, as he got older. As a child, he had held other ambitions, but as he got older, he realized they were just dreams and not meant for people like him. Father however, turned out to be supportive. Even though, at first he wasn't very pleased with the idea. However, with time he came to realize three things about James. One was that James had the intelligence and the learning to be a decent officer. Two it only proved that James had the potential of building himself a good future. Not just in the military itself, but a good standing in society, as well. Not that father ever cared about society. Third, the career that James had chosen made him happy. That last reason was what changed Mr. Norrington's mind, if the career that his son chose made him truly happy. There should be no reasons for debate and he would be willing to accept it. As for Francesca, she was proud to have a brother like James. Of course, he did have some minor flaws like everyone else. One of them was that he was too serious at times. Sometimes he just didn't know when to be relaxed, or not to be so bothered about certain things. Although, she always supposed that it had something to do with the constant threats of pirates in the Vicinity, for they were either attacking the British fleet or local merchant ships, not to mention the settlements, plus all the stealing they did, as well. Therefore, that might have caused plenty of worrying for the Commodore to deal with. In that case, though, she could probably understand her brother's position in it all. After all, he's responsible for the protection of Port Royal and it is his duty to make sure that the citizens are assured safety and that law is followed. However, in reality Francesca could never understand what it was exactly about pirates that people did not like. It's true that some pirates were quite horrible, ruthless, dishonest, and unruly. Although, she excluded some that she knew personally. Yet she could not understand James' complete dislike for them. Francesca knew from experience that James thought a pirate's life was completely inappropriate for anyone. In his opinion, they were nothing but ill-bred miscreants, who had fallen to the very lowest of society. Aside from the obvious reason as to why his dislike for pirates was always so much greater than that of any other criminal always puzzled Francesca. Nevertheless, Francesca knew that she would have plenty of time to discover the real mystery behind her brother's apparent dislike. However, in the meantime, the ship was finally pulling into port and so decided to return to her cabin to make sure that all her things were in order so that they could be taken ashore once docked.

"Land ho!" shouted one of the sailors.

In hearing, those words Francesca immediately ran back to the railing to see if she could spot anyone on shore. In an instant, Francesca saw him. He was standing right there near where the ship would soon be docking. He had come to meet her. After so long of not seeing him, she was truly happy to see that soon she would be with one of the people that she cared about, at this point she could not wait to get off the ship. Because all she wanted was to be by her brothers', side again and spend all the time in the world with him. However, the last thing Francesca would be expecting would be a surprise of a lifetime. For soon, someone else would soon appear as well bringing his or her own reasons to Port Royal, also.

* * *

**A/N: **However, I do own Francesca Norrington, and any other character that appears later on. 


End file.
